sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
Music from the Edge of Heaven
}} | producer = George Michael | prev_title = The Final | prev_year = 1986 | next_title = The Best of Wham!: If You Were There... | next_year = 1997 | misc = }} Music from the Edge of Heaven is the third and final studio album from British pop duo Wham!. It was released on 1 July 1986 by Columbia Records. The album was only released in Japan and North America; in other territories, The Final was released instead. Both albums are related and have similar tracks, except The Final also contains all of the band's main singles and is more of a greatest hits album. Because it was not released in the UK, Music from the Edge of Heaven was not included in the CD remastering series, though The Final was. "The Edge of Heaven", "Battlestations", "Wham Rap! '86" and "Where Did Your Heart Go?", according to the liner notes, are newly recorded for the album, with "The Edge of Heaven", "Battlestations" and "Where Did Your Heart Go?" also appearing on The Final; the other half was slightly changed for the collection, with the exception of the Pudding Mix of "Last Christmas": *The version of "A Different Corner" featured has an intro that does not appear elsewhere, aside from the song's music video. *The version of "I'm Your Man" is slightly edited down from the Stimulation Mix and features a newly-recorded spoken bridge. *This marks the only appearance of "Blue" (live in China) on CD. A box set of the three studio albums by the band entitled Original Album Classics was released on 20 March 2015, including this album. The album was released in the UK on iTunes for the first time to download in late 2017.ITunes - Wham! - Music from the edge of heaven |rev2 = Rolling Stone |rev2score = (not rated) |rev3 = Stylus Magazine |rev3Score = (Positive) }} Track listing | length4 = 6:33}} | length7 = 5:43 | title8 = Last Christmas | writer8 = Michael | length8 = 6:44}} Personnel *George Michael – vocals, keyboards, piano, drum machine, arranger, producer *Andrew Ridgeley - backing vocals, guitar *Danny Cummings – drums, percussion *Andy Duncan – drums, percussion *Charlie Morgan – drums, percussion *Trevor Murrell – drums, percussion *Deon Estus – bass *John McKenzie – bass *Bob Carter – keyboards, piano *Richard Cottle – keyboards, piano *Tommy Eyre – keyboards, piano *Elton John – keyboards, piano *Danny Schogger – keyboards, piano *Robert Ahwai – guitar *David Austin – guitar *David Baptiste – saxophone *Andy Hamilton – saxophone *Guy Barker – horns *Simon Gardner – horns *Chris Hunter – horns *Paul Spong – horns *Rick Taylor – horns *Shirlie Holliman – background vocals *Helen 'Pepsi' DeMacque – background vocals *Janet Mooney – background vocals *Leroy Osbourne – background vocals *Jenny Hallet - background vocals *Dee C. Lee – background vocals *Chris Porter – engineer, mixing Charts Weekly charts Year-end charts Certifications }} References Category:1985 albums Category:1986 albums Category:Wham! albums Category:Columbia Records albums